Team Luna
by Clare Wolfrom
Summary: Hi guys this my first fanfiction so here I go. What would happened if Lucy and Juvia disappeared one day without a word 17 Years later two girls walk into the guild who are they and why do they look like Lucy and Juvia so much. This is a story Luna and Gaia how they joined Fairy Tail how they formed a team and fell in love. This is Fairy Tail next generation on my way.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys this is my very first story so plz no burns until I get a hang on all of this so anyway this is fairy tail fanfiction in witch I will be putting my OC so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer ****I don't own fairy tail I do own this plot and my OC**

**Summary **What would happened if Lucy and Juvia disappeared without telling anybody. After 17 years of not knowing what happened to them two girls enter guild bearing a striking resemblance to Lucy and Juvia but they can't be them They are young beautiful and came to guild with a purpose Follow Luna and Gaia as they enter the world of mages. Story of Fairy Tail 17 years in the future.

**OK first chapter introducing 6 main charters I will introduce the rest as i go on so lets start **

* * *

**Name: Luna Fillaheart**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: blonde short**(_just imagine edo Lucy hair without the_ _ponytail_ )

**Eyes: chocolate brown**

**Skin: pale white** (not vampire pale but normal pale :P)

**Attitude:** Luna is a very stubborn and rebellious teenage girl. She hates to lose and will gladly accept any challenge thrown at her. Beside all this she has more girly side, she's kind, caring and very clever she would give her life for people she loves. She joined Fairy Tail because of her mother who recommended this guild saying it will help her grow into a wonderful mage.

**Relationships: **Luna has best relationships with her „currently nameless" mother her childhood friend Gaia and her exceed Hana. She admires her teammate Simon on his status as S-class mage and respects him for his skills. She has love-hate relationship with her teammate Gale and is always looking for opportunity to surpass him,surprisingly she has good relatioship with Gales exceed Lammy

**Magic: Celectial magic(6 golden keys and 3 silver keys) Uranometria and Fire magic**

**Name: Gaia Serlock**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: long black curly **(_Juvia's hair just change color to black _)

**Eyes: ocean blue**

**Skin: pale white with a hint of grey **(you all saw Juvia's skin tone it's hard to explain)

**Attitude: **Gaia is a sweet kind girl who loves to help others. Not mention she is the only person that can stop Luna when she goes rampage. She's along with Simon first to apologize for her teammates

behavior. However when she fight Gaia is every bit destructive as her teammates she becomes cool collected and dead serious. Gaia together with Luna joins fairy tail under her mother influence to become more mature person and more powerful mage.

**Relationships: **Being childhood friend with Luna she has a strong bond with her and her exceed Hana. She also has a great relationship with her mother in fact it was her mother that sent her to fairy tail. Unlike Luna who has „complicated" relationship with Gale Gaia has a friendly relationship with him and his exceed Lammy. Gaia is the one who believes that Luna and Gales fights are actually declarations of love Because she said that both of them don't know how to express their emotions. At last she has one sided crush on Simon as she tells it was love at first sight.

**Magic: Waterbending magic **(This magic like from Avatars waterbenders magic that control all water in all form)

**Name:Gale Redfox**

**Age:18**

**Hair: short black**

**Eyes: red**

**Skin: copper skin **(Gajeel skin tone)

**Attitude:** At first sight Gale is silent and deadly but to people who know him he's a badmouthed honest guy who doesn't spare anybody's feelings due to this he comes across as cold hearted guy but mostly everything he says or does with good intentions. So overall he just misunderstood guy. Through he's fights with Luna he opens up slowly. Also mentioning that Gale aside from strength is very smart his knowledge surpasses all of his teammates.

**Relationships: **Gale has good relationship with his parents, his exceed Lammy and his teammates Simon and Gaia. What's most most obvious is his relationship with his teammate Luna. Due to misunderstanding during their first encounter which caused both of them to instantly dislike each other. Luna is also the only person who know about Gales teasing side which he uses to bully Luna much to her dismay.

**Magic: Iron magic and Solid Script**

**Name: Simon Fernandes**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: purple **(ok i know purple wth! but since Erza hair is red and Jellal is blue do the math people anyhow I image Simon like spitting image of Jellal with purple hair and without the tattoo)

**Eyes: brown**

**Skin: white**

**Attitude: **Simon is the most mature one on the team he also control and balance his other teammates extreme personality. Simon also like Gaia find Luna and Gales fights amusing. He also pretty silent and sometimes can be very aloof and oblivious especially in love section as he continuously dismisses Gaia's love hints.

**Relationships: **Simon has a good relationship with his parents and all his teammates and guildmates. He seem pretty keen on finding romantic feelings in other like he also like Gaia believe that Luna and Gale have feeling for each other but he's completely clueless about love himself as he constantly ignores hints Gaia gives him

**Magic: Heaven body magic and Requip**

**Name: Hana**

**Age: 6**

**Fur: golden yellow on belly white**

**Eyes: brown**

**Attitude: **Hana is exceed that was founded by Luna. Hana is more mature than her partner she also act as support to Luna Hana over the years develop Luna's stubbornness and refusal to give up. She is also described as pretty cheerful and confident by Lammy.

**Relationships: **Hana has a great relationship with both her partner Luna and her best friend Gaia due to her maturity Luna and Gaia sometimes jokingly call her Mom2 as she has habit to act motherly when girls are being irresponsible. She also has great relationship with both mothers of girls and apparently the two of them trust Hana to guard girls and inform them of their progress in fairy tail. Upon joining fairy tail and Team Luna she develop friendly relationships with all their teammates. She along Lammy is usually the one to stop Luna and Gale from killing each other.

**Magic: Aera and ****Precognition** (that's the ability to see future like Carla)

**Name: Lammy**

**Age: 6**

**Fur: green-gray has metal stick through head **(confused? I decided that Lammy will be Frankenstein exceed don't ask me how i came up with that cuz i honesty don't know :P)

**Eyes: black**

**Attitude: **Lammy is calm exceed who avoids fighting as much as possible he says that he's better of in some lab than on the battle field, he's mostly seen supporting Gale or mixing up some crazy potion However when situation ask Lammy can fight like all of his teammates

**Relationships: **Lammy gets along with his partner Gale the best however he gets along with all members of Team Luna. Lammy and Luna get along pretty well despite her constant fighting with Gale. Lammy is also the one who usually stops their fighting mostly by throwing explosive potion that blows in both of their faces which leads to more comedic arguing.

**Magic: Aera and Battle form**

* * *

**Ok guys that is chapter 1 I know introductions are boring but I have to get you into the story**

**So anyhow love it, hate it, R&R**

**Also sorry for any typo grammar mistakes and other stuff  
**

**I'll be back soon**

**See ya ;)**


	2. Flames

**Hey guys It's me with another chapter hope you enjoyed so let's get this thing started**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail however I do own this plot and OC**

**Luna: **Ok we get it don't over explain things

**Clare: **Sorry force of habit and you don't need to be so mean

**Luna: **Well sorry **you** were the one who gave me attitude and I kinda like it *evil smirk*

**Clare:** Thats right you and should be more respectful in few cliks **I** could erase you *eviler smirk*

**Luna: **You wouldn't dare without me there is no story

**Barbara: **If you two are done I would like to start this story

**Clare: ***surprised jumps into Luna's arms* **WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU**

**Barbara: **I'm a co host in this story we did a live OC vote and they decided you're going to need help running this thing so here I am *devilish smile*

**Clare: ***still in Luna's arms* **I** don't need a co host *thinking* *realization* **Wait a second** you say my OC brought you on this position *glares at Luna*

**Gaia: ***running in* Girls we have no time for this we're on in 5 min

**Luna: ***dropping Clare on the floor* Well gotta run

**Clare: **Luna we're not done with this you are soooooooo going to get it

* * *

_Earth Land, Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia town July 4* year X808_

? P.O.V

„Phew we made it" I say to my companions through I know that they don't listen to me and I don't blame them we just spend two days walking to get to Magnolia and I feel exhausted I never had problem with walking on the contrary I love it, but with this drought walking 48 without water come on I was almost tempted to attack my best friend seeing that she's almost made from water and this situation didn't affect her at all. In these rear moments I truly envy her seriously it was hell on earth we were tired and cranky but she still looked great I on the other hand looked like I was ducked in the pool and then rolled in dirt or at least that is how I felt oh well no time for self pity.

„HEYYYY" I felt being bolted to reality

„Ah sorry how long was I out" I said sheepishly

„Apparently long enough to miss everything I said" she fumed, but I knew she wasn't really mad it was pretty normal to space out and for that I was schooled by my mom many times but I couldn't get rid of this annoying habit so I went along with it

„So what **did **I miss?"

she sighs „I was telling you that while you were spacing out I sent your exceed to find what are we looking for."

„Oh that whats been missing another voice schooling me you usually do that together." I said, I knew that my monotone voice was pissing her of but hey I was in dessert for last two days you can't expect me to keep up with everything.

„Whatever I'm used to you not listening me but I do hope she comes back I'm starting to get worried." As she said those words I had an urge to roll my eyes at her my exceed was most careful and wise exceed in the world there's no way she would get in trouble in fact I'm betting she's on her way back here as I'm saying this.

As on cue we see a pair of wings and that golden-white fur flying toward us

„I found it!" she said excitedly „And it's not that far away we could be there in 10 min if we walk" Good I thought desperately I needed to get away from this heat.

**Fairy Tail guild**

Random's mage P.O.V

_'Everything's the same as before guild is noisy as ever well even Fairy Tail had to calm down ones in a while., We have to set example we are number one guild in Fiore for 17 years in a row since we won The Grand Magic Games in X791 still when it comes to strength there's nobody that can match us but the true spirit of this guild died 17 years ago along with disappearance of two of our mages since than those names have become taboo. Guild moved on but the feeling of this guild changed it still has a house like feeling to it but this became a cold house without fire, there sparks now and then but what this guild needs is a bursting flame that will aflame these sparks, who knows maybe that flame will soon come to us.'_

? P.O.V

Finally we've arrived and this place is hugeeeeeeeeeeee if there were not guild sighs anywhere I would've thought this was some sort of castle „It's big" I say sounding much less impressed than I really was.

I hear my friend chuckling „This truly isn't a barn that our mothers saw and described, well in their defense they saw guild last time 17 years ago in the time when this guild was the worst guild in Fiore."

I feel my exceed shaking her head „Well If want to find out if this is the right place or not lets just go inside and find out for our self's" Ah like I said **The **most careful and mature exceed on the planet not to mention **The** most bossiest one

As we are are heading for the door I said another group doing so as well. I don't see guild insignia anywhere so it's safe to assume there newbies like us; Well no way they are getting in before us we're definitely the first to get in

As I reach for door handle I see one of the guys from the group doing the same we grabbed at the same time and that's when my patience sand clock started running out

„Could you please let the door so I could go in" I say with as sweetly as possible my patience clock running even faster

„And why should **I** that?" He asked and then I looked at him for the first time he wasn't bad looking he had messy purple hair and golden eyes that held the same arrogant glint that his tongue had. Hm review good looking and arrogant I would label this man **JERK **with a big letters.

„Because if you don't know proper behavior which I am sure you don't, there's a rule and it states _**Ladies first**_ so the way I see it you're not a lady so step aside." I said pushing him from the door, I hear his group wolf whistling and howling at me but I don't give a damn as I start opening the the door I hear „**Gravity pull**" and the next thing I know my body is flying and landing in the middle of the street.

I hear laughing and snickering I feel my companions tensing up readying their magic power to fight and then the **JERK** spoke „Too bad this isn't a ball this is a magic guild and you girls should go home and play with your dolls" laughing became harder I feel my friends snapping and reading to fight and that little patience clock in my head snapped.

„LEAVE THEM THEY ARE MINE" I yell with almost animal growl and then hell broke loose I don't remember the thing that came after this the thing I do remember is when I came to I was half-naked my clothing almost completely burned I am kneeling in ring of fire magic I vague remember the sound of wood falling on the floor, I see the group of guys that annoyed me they're half-dead laying on the marble floor I hear my companions saying something to me but I don't hear it, the only thing I'm aware is that the whole guild is staring at me The half dressed, door crashing mage and of course the first thing I say is...

„I'm Luna and I came to join Fairy Tail" boy can i make first impression or what?

* * *

**Clare: ***holding fire extinguisher* Great job guys be ready soon we'll be back with more scenes, surprises and maybe less staff members * pointing at Barbara*

**Luna: **You can't fire Barbara you don't have the power or the guts to do it

**Clare: **Your right about the other thing but when it comes to power I still rule this fanfiction

**Gaia and Hana: ***rushing in and almost knocking Clare off set*

**Hana:** Clare I demand an explanation why are we *pointing at herself and Gaia* addressed as only 'exceed' 'friend' 'companions' but Luna got to say her name

**Gaia: ***nodding*

**Clare: **Well I just thought that for a better dramatic effect I introduce you to your new guild master first and by the way wheres Barbara she should be blamed for this as much as me

**Gaia:** Oh she there talking to the extras we used for Luna's fight

**Barbara:** *glaring like a demon* You call that fainting I've seen my grandma faints better than you do your lucky that I'm not firing you get your act together or get the hell from this fanfiction

**Clare,Luna,Gaia and Hana ***eyes popping out*

**Clare: **Seriously this is the girl you hired for me to work with even the Satan himself THE SATAN

**Barbara:***turning around and walking toward Clare with angry face*

**Clare: **'_ahahahaah she heard me what those this girl has bat hearing oh no here she comes' _Don't kill me please

**Barbara:** What are you talking about? I was coming over to say you have a typo in story

**Clare: **HUH! Where

**Barbara: **Here you put star over July 4 that's wrong right?

**Clare: **Ah i forgot to explain I put a star there to explain a date you see for all Fairy Tail fanfiction fans that might find this info useful **July 4 is the day that Lucy became a member of Fairy Tail in X784 **I just thought that it would be cool coincidence that my OC join the guild on the same day.

**Luna: **Cool oh we are out of time so till the next time

**Clare: READ**

**Gaia: RATE**

**Hana: REVIEW**

**Barbara: OR I'LL KILL YOU**

**All the girls *staring at her***

**Barbara: What somebody need it to say it**

**Clare: Well anyhow till the next time ;D**


	3. Crystal ball

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I KNOW ANY EXCUSE IS TOO WEAK BECAUSE I IGNORED MY WRINTING BUT KNOW I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS SOON! SO ANYHOW ENJOY ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail hoever I do own this plot and OC**

**Clare:**OK we are back and ready to step up our game

**Barbara:**I truly hopes so if you don't step up your game I'm going to have this corner by myself very soon *devilish smirk*

**Clare:**Whatever ether way people are not here to read about us there here to read about Luna and her adventures so let's start already

_Earth Land, Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia town July 4 year X808_

LUNA'S P.O.V

In that moment I was so dumbfounded that I didn't even notice a wave of mafic that put out my flames, it was my friend she used her magic to extinguish my flames but I didn't care all that was running through my head was that I'm a goner. I just crashed and burned literraly at the door of the most powerful guild in Fiore I could hear whispering they were going to call a master and my brain thought of something even more crazy. OH MY GOSH what if they ask for money I'm totally jewelless what if I have to work as a slave girl for this guild yes that's probably it I'll be scrubing the florr until I pay off my debt or worse they may put me in jail for the rest of my life. I reallised that I was overdramatic but hey I was panicing can you blame me? Well can YOU?

„Ara you two sure know how to make an entrance" said sweet voice above me then I saw her and minutes later I realized that me and my companions were gaping our jaws hitting the floor in front of us stood the one the only...wait for it **MIRAJANE STRAUSS **Famous S class mage from fairy tail also known as FAIRY-DEMON I could see her presence was influencing even member they all ran off in all kinds of directions clearly afraid of SHE-DEMON. But I could not help but admire the women in front of me although she was good in her 30 Mirajane didn't have a single wrinkle to prove it all those years of modeling must've paid of for her.

„So you're name is Luna and who are you're friends?" she asked pointing to my friend and exceed who were now by my side

„N-nice to meet you my name is Gaia sorry for the mess!" Gaia was freaking out i could feel that she always stutter when she was nervous

„And I'm Hana nice to meet you" my exceed kept greetings polite and friendly but I saw the way she was looking at Mirajane like she was some kind of monster that we should be running away.

„Nice to meet you I'm Mirajane so I take it you want to join here am I wrong"

„No your not we're here to join Fairy Tail any problem with that." I sounded a lot more confident that I was, I just hope she didn't take it the wrong way and thinks I'm challenging her, I mean I love a good fight but with Mirajane I think that would be like digging my own grave

„Well then in that case would you follow me to the masters office to get your guild insignia."

„But what about the door don't we need to fix it?" Gaia asked worried

„Oh don't worry about it *snaps her fingers* ooo Laki I have a little task for you." Mirajane said in sing-song voice

„Please tell me that Lammy didn't cause another explosion I've been working all day fixing the things that were broken I'm at my limit." said the women in her 40 she had purple hair and brown eyes that were masked by glasses I didn't recognise the women clearly she was Fairy Tail member but not a very active one

„This women here girls is Laki Olietta she is one of ours most loyal members Laki used to be mage for a guild but now she mostly uses her magic to fix what our member brake and around here that happens a lot." Mirajane giggled at her last words and I had a feeling she broke a couple of things in her own time.

„Nice to meet you girls and by the looks of it you're going to keep my hands busy as well" she said pointing to broken door I blushed like crazy because of that

„Ara Laki look what have you done poor girl is blushing now. Now now Luna let's go first let's find you some new clothes and then let's meet the master ne." I nodded and then all 3 of us were dragged by Mirajane to some sort of indoors closet where she dressed me up and had small talk with Gaia and Hana

„Now I have to warn you girls our master is a little well he's a little strange sometimes but he means well so please don't be offended by anything he says OK." We said our OK and then after what felt like century we were in front of door that said master what puzzled me is that we didn't came across any living souls all this time.

„Hey Mira how comes this place feels so deserted I mean we were walking a while but we didn't come across anybody."

„Well that's because we are in east wing of the building this is only where master, S-class mages and newcomers like you are allowed take a good look cause if you don't became an S-class mage this is the last time you will see this hallway." and after that Mira knocked and we heard a soft female voice saying „Come in" we came in and I was surprised to see a normal room instead of some sort of throne in the middle of the room. In the room was however a large desk and a big leather chair, and in that chair was sitting...wait for it **ULTEAR MILKOVICH **wait a moment I heard that 17 years ago an independent guild Crime Sorcière join with Fairy Tail but since when was Ultear master

„OH Ultear is master out again" Mira asked but it looked like she already knew answer

„Yes that lazy bum left me with his work and went off to travel again." Ultear sounded really angry so much that the crystal ball in front of her was cracking only by the sheer force of her wrath it was then that I decided never to be cause of her bad mood.

„*signs* Well anyhow these are..."

„Luna,Gaia and Hana I know I saw that little fire trick you did with the door and the guys outside the called healers but I think they will be out of it for a long time, anyhow let me introduce myself I'm Ultear Milkovich and I'm the right handed man or in my case women to our master who as you can see is currently not available"

„Wait what kind of irresponsible master leave's his duties in the middle can we even join without his word?" Asked Hana

„Ah well this happens a lot around here but master trust Ultear's choice so you are allowed to join even if master isn't here." Mira said calmly

„Yes which brings me to our next subject please sit down and make your self's at home." We sat down on chair across Ultear's table so she can speak directly to us

„Now girls you know this is number 1 guild in Fiore because of that we are constantly getting new members it gotten to a point where we had to drop some member so we came up with this thing called **_'FAIRY DUEL' _**where new members have to fight some of our members so the rules are simple you win you're in you lose you can't join do you think you're able to do this?"

„HELL YES" I screamed so loud that I'm sure half of the guild heard me but I didn't care this was what I came for to fight mages with all sort of magic so what if I can't join as long as I have a good fight it's alright

„I'm not going to lose ether" yelled Gaia much to my surprise she was fired up and ready to roll

„OK since you 2 came together we're going to have a tag battle two on two what do you say."

„I say fine but what about Hana she can't fight and I'm not joining without her." I said hugging my exceed who was now without success trying to escape my bear hug.

„Don't worry this rule doesn't apply to exceeds as long as you two win Hana can join as well. Mira go call Layla and Bianca this will be a private match you and I are the only ones going to see it is that clear?"

„Yes sir, good luck girls I'm going to get you're opponents." with that Mira walked away leaving us alone with Ultear.

„So are you girls ready to go to an arena?"

„YES!" all 3 of us yelled together

„But wait a minute where is arena?" asked Gaia

„It's right here silly." Ultear said pointing to her crystal ball.

„Wait you expect us to battle inside that thing, you have to be joking!" I yelled in frustration

„OH believe me this is no joke this crystal ball was made especially for me combined with my Time Ark magic well why don't I show you."

HANA"S P.O.V

And with that she raised the crystal ball and we were swallowed by strong white light the next thing the came to my mind was that I was standing alone with Ultear in a room

„WHAT HAVE YOU DONE where are Luna and Gaia!?" I yelled not caring that I lost my composure I was mad those girls were very important to me and this women made them go poof.

„Relax look they are still in this room" she said pointing to her crystal ball at first I saw nothing but then I saw them THEY WERE INSIDE CRYSTAL BALL

„W-W-what have you done to them?"

„Nothing I transported them to arena where the match will be held this crystal ball has it's own space and using my magic I can teleport people inside this space..." As she was finishing her sentence Mira came back Bringing two girls with her. One had white hair similar to Mirajanes and she wore it in high ponytail and had glasses that cover her eyes so I couldn't tell which color they were. Other had short wavy blond hair and blue eyes that had this boring glare inside of them, I put 2 and 2 together and realized that this two must be opponents for Luna and Gaia.

„OH I see you already teleported girls well anyhow Hana this is Layla*point at girl with short blond hair* and this is Bianca*points at girl with white hair*

„Hey this most be you're unlucky day cause when we are done with your girls the only thing that they will be joining is hospital." said Bianca which if I may add I now hate her so much

„We'll see my girls are pretty tough who knows maybe you will need trip to a hospital after this match." I said with as much poison as I could come up

„That's enough Layla and Bianca there's a five minute timer inside that will signal the beginning of the battle timer will start the minute you enter use those five minutes to introduce your self's and don't do anything foolish if you mess with me you'll regret it." Ultear said with a voice that demanded answer

„Yes we won't do anything foolish we'll just win." said Layla who kept quiet up until now

„Very well then Mira,Hana and I will watch from here. And now get ready." Again strong white light came and after it passed two girls disappeared from the room.

„Now let the battle begin!"

**Clare:**Great job another chapter done girls how do you feel?

**Luna:**How are we supposed to feel you cut us off in the middle

**Clare:**It had to be done you're inside a ball there wasn't much you could've said

**Hana:**Which reminds me how did you came up with this whole ball thing?

**Clare:**Believe it or not Barbara inspired me for that one.

**Gaia:**She did how?

**Clare:**Well while I was trying to get rid of her* cough* I tripped over a plastic ball and in that moment I saw stars and that's how I came up with that idea.

**All the girls:***looking at her weirdly *

**Clare:**What!?

**Barbara:**Enough with this let show some respect for your first fans and hope the will still read this fanfiction after this long break you took.

**Clare: RIGHT BIG THANKS FOR MY FIRST FANS **** Killer Moon Lover Riku'sgirl19 and Rika-chan24 sorry I took so long hope you guys will still read this fanfiction**

**AND FINALLY A LITTLE CONTEST FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ CHAPTER 3 THE TRUTH IS LAYLA AND BIANCA ARE ALSO DAUGHTERS OF SOME FAIRY TAIL MEMBER I'M DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TITLED „CAT FIGHTS" ****TO A READER WHO CAN GUESS WHOSE DAUGHTERS ARE LAYLA OR BIANCA IF YOU CAN GUESS BOTH AWESOME IF YOU CAN GUESS ONE GREAT AND IF YOU MISS WELL TOUGH LUCK BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME IN THE MEAN TIME R&R TEAM LUNA PLEASE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YA ;D**


End file.
